Even a little push can hurt
by kaydi
Summary: Just a short little story. MWPP. Sirus and Snape get in a fight after a detention and Sirius ends up in more trouble than he expects


I own everything! Sirius, James, Remus are all MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am also a compulsive liar.

Some stuff you'll already know if you read My name is Sirius black. There are a lot of spoilers for that story. 

I know, I know I should be writing the next part to My name is Cassiopeia. But these little stories get into my head and I can't get 'em out. Kinda like Sirius.

Sirius: You called?

Me: No go away.

Sirius: Darn

Thank you. I mentioned this just a little in mnisb. Someone e- mailed me and asked me about it and I decided to write a short story about it. Now no flames please. I don't like them and nether does Sirius. They make him cry. And I do NOT like dealing w/ a hysterical boy. It's not fun. 

Even a little push can hurt.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Severus Snape bounded through the doors of the Great Hall, his normally black greasy hair now bright red and bubbly. There were soap suds all over his head. He ran over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a hysterically laughing James Potter by the front of his robes.

" You, you , you are going to pay for this Potter." James only laughed.

"For once Snap. " He said calling him by the annoying nickname Black had given him." The credit is not mine." Snape glared at him then turned on Black. 

Sirius Black, tall, popular, and the ultimate prankster, bowed low. 

"Thank you. Thank you. I couldn't never have done this w/out you." He grinned. Sirius wished he had a camera. This image was just too good. Reading his thoughts, his friend Remus Lupin pulled out a camera and snapped a picture before Snape could react. The entire table burst forth in a new wave of laughter. 

"What is the problem here?" Professor McGonagall appeared right behind Snape. Hogwart's youngest teacher, you'd think she would be the most lenient. But she was easily the most strict. She allowed not even the students in her own house to get away with anything. Beaker, the head of the Syltherin house allowed his students to get away with everything.

"Professor, look what they did." Snape pointed to his hair. James and the entire table collapsed into fits off laughter once again. McGonagall sighed and grabbed a laughing Sirius and James by their robes and motioned for Remus and Peter to follow her. 

Snape trailed on her heels. She pulled them to her office.

"Boys. Sit." James and Sirius flopped in the chairs and Remus and Peter took up spots behind them Snape stayed away from them. McGonagall sat down and rubbed her forehead. These four, three really Pettigrew never did much, had caused more trouble in the seven moths that they had been there, then most students caused in their whole seven years. Seven more years. Of this. She sighed. 

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. Did you curse Mr. Snape here?"

"Professor," Sirius spoke up." It was just me. James, Remus and Peter had nothing to do with it."

" Are you sure?"

"Yes." He glared the others as if daring them to say anything else.

"May I ask why you felt compelled to do this?" She gestured at Snapes oddly colored head.

"Professor, I want to become a hair dresser." Sirius told her straight faced. The other boys burst out laughing. Snape glared.

""Sirius Black. I mean it. No more jokes."

Sirius bit his lip.

"Professor, Black doesn't need a reason. He probably just did it for the heck of it." Snape sneered. Sirius felt like lunging at him again. He deserved it for what he had said last night. You could insult him, his stuff, anything. But stay away from his friends and family.

"Black must have had a reason. Tell me, why did you feel you had to do this?"

Sirius mumbled something. James who heard it, glanced at McGonagall, then turned away.

"Potter, what did he say?"

James stammered." Well, I, not sure, if, maybe, I ."

"Potter spill it." McGonagall was getting impatient.

" He said Snape called him a mudblood and insulted his mum." Sirius whirled around and glared at James. James gave him a sorry look and shrugged. Sirius's glare softened and James smiled a little at him. He motioned to Snape with a roll of his eyes and Sirius grinned. McGonagall was surprised as she always was at the way they spoke without using words. This was a friendship that ran deeper than most she had seen. This was a friendship for life. Her resolve softened too, as she remembered her own friendship. Albus and her were best friends. He had even told her about his relation to Sirius.

She knew how hard it was to see him every day and not letting him know. She sighed. She figured she would be doing a lot of that over the next seven years.

"Mr. Snape is this true?" Snape's sneer left his face.

" He is one, Professor. I was just stating a fact."

"Black you have one detention. Snape you also have one. Don't give me that look. You had no right to insult another students background or family, and although Black was rather foolish to retaliate. your detentions will take place tomorrow night. Report to Hagrid at eight. You may go."

The boys got up to leave. They left glaring at each other the whole way.

McGonagall sighed. The poor boy, losing his mother so young. She had gone to school with Fiona and had even been to her wedding when she married Orion. She had married a muggle but the product of that marriage was more powerful than many pureblood wizards she knew.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the four marauders planned their revenge on the evil slimeball.

"Why didn't you just tell her it was all of us?" Remus asked Sirius as they opened their books .

"It's no big deal. I did the actual cursing anyway."

" But Sirius, we were all there. We heard what he said about your mum." James said.

"I said forget it!" Sirius slammed his books hut and stomped up the stairs to the boys room.

Remus and James watched him go.

"Poor guy. "James said. 

"It's tough to lose your mum when you're just a kid." Remus nodded.

"I wouldn't know," James said. He's right. He wouldn't. Out of all of us, James has had the easiest life. Peter is constantly yelled at , at home. Sirius doesn't have a mum and I'm have my little "set back" as the guys call it. Remus thought.

James looked at the little staircase his best friend had just stomped up. 

"Come on." They followed Sirius up the stairs. 

They found Sirius sitting on his bed. He was looking at a piece of paper. As soon as he saw them come in, he stuffed it under his pillow

James flopped on Sirius's bed. Remus sat down next to him. And Peter sat on the edge.

No one said anything for a while. Then before Sirius could react, Remus reached under his pillow and pulled out the paper.

It was a picture. A picture of a beautiful woman. She looked very familiar. Remus handed the picture to James. He looked at Sirius. There was no mistake. Sirius had her black hair and dark intense eyes. She had to be his mother.

"That's my mum." Sirius said quietly. 

"She's beautiful." James said softly.

"Thanks."

"You can really tell." Remus said leaning over James's shoulder to look.

"Lots of people say that." Sirius sighed.

"Well it's true." Remus told him.

"Look Sirius, what Snape said. It's not true. Not a word. You're great. Just because you're dad was muggle doesn't make you any better than he is."

"Yeah, you're ten times the wizard he is." Peter piped up. Sirius smiled. 

"Yeah, you're right. And I don't know what he was complaining about. We did him a favor. Now extremely insane girls will like him instead of no girls." James grinned. Sirius was back.

The next night at eight, Sirius got ready for his detention.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Then we'll go exploring." The boys were planning an adventure that night and they weren't going to let a little thing like detention stop them. Erin and Lily shook their heads at their friends seated as usual in their own corner of the room. Every now and then shouts, laughter, and small explosions floated from the boys. 

Erin had no idea why she was such good friends with James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Especially Sirius. Lily and the other girls in her dorm teased her constantly about him. Lily predicted that she and Sirius would get together before their fourth year. Erin in turn predicted that Lily and James would get together before third year. Lily had blushed and run from the room. Now Sirius was in for one more detention. 

Sirius got up and left. He climbed through the portrait hole and made his way down to Hagrid's hut.

He got there early just to make Snape look bad and also to talk to Hagrid who was a good friend of his dad's.

"Hey Hagrid."

"'Ello, Sirius. Here fer yer detention?"

"Yep. What are we doing?"

"Yer ta take these hippogriffs and walk 'em 'round the paddock." He handed Sirius the reins to a large strange animal. It had the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse, and the head, front legs, and wings of an eagle. It had sharp talons and a huge beak. Its enormous orange eyes stared at him, giving him a creeped out feeling.

"Wow, he's cool." Sirius told him.

"Bow. To him. If he bows back yeh can touch him. If he doesn't then get away fast." Sirius bent low, feeling a little odd. 

"What are you doing, Black? Bowing to your superiors I see. " Sirius ignored Snape's taunt, and rose, keeping his eyes on the hippogriffs. He waited as the creature stared at him for the longest time. It didn't seem like it thought he was a threat, it just gave him a knowing look and then knelt. Sirius and Hagrid both let out the breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"They can tell what kinda person yeh are. They can see through to what you really are." Hagrid told him.

Then all the other hippogriffs bowed too. It seemed the entire herd was on its knees before Sirius. He glanced at Hagrid, who only looked as confused as he was. 

" That's not so hard." Snape glared at Sirius and gave a short head nod. The hippogriffs only stared at him and refused to bow. Hagrid motion Snape out of the paddock.

"Sirius, can yeh take care of 'em for a second? They seem to like yeh."

Sirius nodded. And Hagrid took Snape down to the castle garden where he had to pull some very stubborn weeds.

Sirius cautiously took the chains and led the hippogriffs around the paddock. They never made a peep, and obeyed his every command. If he hadn't been officially creeped out , he would have enjoyed listening to Snape's whining from the garden.

When it was time to go, Sirius gave Hagrid the chains back and all the hippogriffs bowed again. Sirius bowed back, not wanting to anger them.

Then he headed back up to the castle. Snape followed him, glaring.

They headed up the main staircase and turned to go up a smaller less used staircase. Snape glared at Sirius the whole way. Sirius just ignored him. He glanced at his watch. He was late. The guys were going to be furious at him He hurried his pace, pushing past Snape as he did.

Snape grabbed the front of his robes and shoved him back. Sirius yanked his robes out of Snapes reach.

"Do not tempt me Black."

"Just stay away from me Snape."

"Why would I want anything to do with you, you fifthly mudblood." 

Sirius took several deep breaths trying to clam himself down but all he saw was red.

" That is the oldest insult in the book, Snape. Can't you be more original than that?"

"How about this? The only reason your mother married a muggle was because no self-respecting wizard would have anything to do with her. Being what she was."

Oh yeah? And what was she?"

"A fifthly heartless creature. She didn't die. That's just what your daddy dearest said to make you feel better. She left because she couldn't stand the fact that you were a halfblood." 

With out warning Sirius seized Snapes robes. His eyes were dark and dangerous. They seemed to be burning. In a very soft voice he said

"Take that back."

"Why should I? Just because some fifthly mudblood tell me too? Get a clue Black." And he shoved Sirius. Hard. 

Sirius tripped and fell. Sirius felt the ground under his feet disappear. He fell down the rickety old stairs and landed with a thud at the bottom. Then all went black.

Snape sneered when he saw Sirius laying at the bottom. But his sneer faded when he didn't get up. 

"Come one Black. Get up." There was no movement. 

"Stop kidding around." Now Snape was starting to get scared. What if someone found him here? Black wasn't moving at all. 

His eyes widened with fear. What if he had killed him? Fear overcame him and he turned to bolt. At the last minute he turned. Black lay in the same position he had been in before. Snape ran. Guilt gnawed at him about leaving Sirius but his fear of being expelled overtook his worry about Black. And he ran.

James shut his book with a snap! Remus looked up from his almost finished essay and then wrote the last couple of words and signed it with a flourish. Peter glanced up from his pile of sloppy notes.

"Done. Now all we need is Sirius." Remus said. James grinned and nodded. He glanced at his watch. It couldn't be that late. Sirius wasn't back yet. Hagrid's detentions never went past ten. 

"He's late."

"Probably went exploring with out us." Remus said.

"What time is it?" Peter asked.

"Midnight." James told him. Remus looked worried. 

"I hope he's okay. I mean, it's not like him to miss out on an adventure."

"No." James agreed.

"Well, where is he?" Peter asked.

"Maybe he went crazy, killed Snape and is burying the body as we speak." James offered.

"As tempting as that is to believe, we need to find out where he is." Remus brought James out of a wistful, dreaming state. James sighed and nodded. Without a word he ran up to the first year dorm and came back down holding a long shimmering cloak. They pulled it over themselves and they vanished into thin air. The portrait opened and closed and they were gone.

Sirius came to, in a haze of pain. His right leg was twisted at an odd angle and his side burned.

Sirius tried to get up and saw a white object sticking out of his leg. In horror he realized his bone had snapped and was sticking out. He saw a small pool of blood next to his side and felt his cloak. It was thick and wet. There were several nails sticking up out of the steps the had been nailed down too. He must have cut himself on one of those when he fell. He drew in a shaky breath. He looked around him.

It was dark but a single torch lit the steps leading into darkness at the top.

He was alone. Snape was gone. Did you really expect him to stay? He scolded himself. He checked his watch. Twelve thirty. He was really late. By now the guys would have given up on him and gone to bed.

Slowly he pulled his injured leg closer. Tearing a small gash in his robe he tore off a strip and dabbed at the blood. He felt bruised and achy all over. Every breath he took was shaky. 

He wished James and Remus were here. James would stay with him and tell him jokes to keep his mind off the pain and Remus would know just what to do. He always did. James and Sirius may have gotten the better grades( Just by a tiny bit) but when there was a need Remus always knew just what to do.

"Guys, where are you?"

"Did you hear that?" 

"Hear what Remus?"

"OW!"

"Peter watch were you're stepping."

"Sorry."

"There it is again."

"What?"

"Can't you hear it?"

The boys were quiet. Sure, enough just as they ducked out of the way Peeves came swooping by cackling with laughter.

"Where did he could from?" James asked quietly. "He's never that happy unless something bad happens…" He trailed off, realizing what he could possibly be so happy about.

"Sirius!" James and Remus said in unison. They took off in the direction Peeves had come.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Sirius felt a blast of cold air on his neck. He recognized the cackling voice behind him.

"Peeves, I am so not in the mood. Can't you for once be useful and go get some help?"

"Not a chance Blackie."

"Can you please not call me that?" Sirius winced as he tried to get up again.

Peeves laughed and sped away, blowing out the single torch that lit the dark stairway.

Sirius shook his head and realized that was a mistake. His head reeled and the darkness seemed to close in around him. The silence was deafening. He felt if someone didn't find him soon… No one ever used this passage. Who knows when someone would find him. Panic started to set in. He reached for his wand and could bearly feel the tip of it. He stretched farther and accidentally knocked over something and it fell on his leg.

He cried out in pain. His breath shaky, he lay back. 

"Remus, James, come on guys, where are you?" He finally let himself slip back into a world of unconsciousness.

"What about in here?" James pointed to a door. They had followed Peeves's trail, to a long hallway. They were checking doors as they went down.

"I don't think so, that goes right up by the Gryffindor tower." Peter said.   
James and Remus glared at him then glanced at each other. Remus reached out and turned the doorknob.

Or tried to.

"It won't open." James reached over to help him. Together they pulled until BAM!

They door flew open. They fell back on the ground and on top of Peter. No one moved for a long moment in case someone had heard the noise. Remus wondered why the entire castle wasn't awake, what with all the noise Peter had been making. That boy did not have an "inside voice."

"Lumos." James whispered and a small light burned on the edge of his wand. He edged closer to the empty hall way they had just opened. The light from the wand cast an eerie gloom and the shadows danced. 

"What's that?" Remus pointed. 

James leaned closer. Crumpled in the corner at the bottom of the steps was a dark shape. 

It moaned and stirred. 

"Sirius." James and Remus ran to their friend.

"James? Remus?" Sirius asked hoarsely.

"It's us, don't worry. You're gonna be fine."

"My leg." Sirius tired to get up and instantly fell back, his face twisted in pain. James glanced down. He saw Sirius's leg. It was bent at an odd angle and something white was sticking through the skin. 

"Remus, you were in Little Wizards. See if you can try and fix a splint up for that leg. Peter, go get Madam Pomfry. We need help." Peter had just been standing there since they found Sirius. His face was white and he looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Go!" James said harshly. Peter fled and James turned back to Sirius.   
"Sirius, what happened?" He asked softly.

"I fell." Sirius flinched as Remus lay his leg flat. 

James glanced at Remus. "Can you tell he's lying too?" He mouthed.

Remus set his jaw but kept wrapping Sirius's leg in a cloth he ripped from his robes. They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

In minutes Peter was back, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey.

She bent over Sirius, waving James and Remus away.

"How on earth? Never mind, I don't want to know. You boys are more trouble than you're worth. Thank heavens you found him though. Another hour on this drafty floor… This leg will be no problem to set. " She tapped his leg and it was incased in a cast. She helped him to his feet.

"Let's go down to the infirmary" She conjured a stretcher and helped Sirius on to it.

"You boys go back to bed." James, Remus and Peter watched as she took Sirius up to the hospital wing. Then they turned and walked slowly back up to the tower.

"He was lying." James said the next day at breakfast.

"I know." Remus thought. " What could have happened though? We asked Hagrid and he said Sirius was fine when he left."

"He left with Snape. Maybe he had something to do with it." Remus nodded and the boys got up. They approached the Slytherin table.

"Look at Snape." James whispered. Sure enough, Snape was sitting silently as the rest of his friends laughed and talked loudly. He was simply picking at his food.

He looked up when he saw them His face didn't turn up into the usual sneer. Instead he looked quite worried.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? Potter and his little friends." Some random Slytherin said.

"Shut up. Snape, we need to talk to you. Now." To their and the Slytherins surprise, Snape didn't object. He followed them out into the hall.

"Now, what happened last night?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Let me refresh you're memory. You had detention with Sirius. You left around ten thirty. On the way back something happened and Sirius was hurt. Badly. When he didn't' come back we went looking for him. We found him at the bottom of the stairs. Unconscious. How did he get like that?"

"I have no idea."

"We think otherwise." James growled.

Snape looked uncomfortable. " Is he okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Fractured bone. Bruised ribs, some deep cuts and a mild concussion." Remus told him.

"So he's not dead?"

"Heck no." James laughed. Then he got serious again. "Now tell me. What did you do?"

Snape glared at him. 

"I didn't do anything to him that he didn't deserve." Then he turned and walked back into the Great Hall.

James, Remus, and Peter watched him go. Then they turned and went up to see Sirius.

James was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore sitting beside Sirius's bed. Sirius was sitting up looking extremely annoyed as Madam Pomfry tired to take his temperature while Dumbledore was asking him questions at the same time. His leg was still in the cast and he had a bandage wrapped around his head. His face was bruised slightly, but the look on his face was plainly a Sirius look. His face light up when he saw them.

"Guys." He moved to sit up farther and a look of pain flashed across his face. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfry instantly pushed him back and Madam Pomfry contented to doctor him. 

Remus said "Hello Professor."

"hello. Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter. Mr. Pettigrew. How are you three this morning? Not causing any trouble I hope."

"No, Professor. We need Sirius for that." James told him. He grinned and Sirius hearing his name perked up.

" Well I hope you will be feeling better soon. Mr. Black. Think about what I said." Sirius glanced away and nodded. 

Just then a sixth year Hufflepuff girl came in leading an angry looking squirrel. 

"Accidentally transfigured himself in class." She told Madam Pomfrey. She began scolding the squirrel, who didn't look happy at all.

But it gave James and Remus the chance to talk to Sirius.

" Sirius, you weren't telling us the truth last night when you said you fell." Sirius sighed

" Dumbledore said the same thing."

"So are you?"

Sirius watched an owl flutter through the open window and land on his bed. It dropped a letter in his hand and flew off.

Sirius studied the letter, but didn't open it. 

"Sirius." James begged.

"Alright. I did lie. I don't know why I did. "

"So what happened?" Remus asked softly.

"Snape was being a real jerk and I told him to take back what he said and he told me he wouldn't and then he pushed me." 

"He pushed you? Down the stairs?" Remus gasped. Sirius nodded.

"How could he?" James was mad. Very mad. Sirius shrugged. 

"Peter go tell Professor Dumbledore to come." James said. Peter got up and left, the squirrel boy chattering at him evilly as he left.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed and lay back. " I don't know. I was going to , then something different came out. I didn't mean to say that, but my leg just hurt so bad I really wasn't thinking about anything else." No one said anything for a while. Then Peter came back in with Dumbledore trailing.

"Professor, Sirius was lying before. He didn't fall. Snape pushed him." James told him.

"Really and why did he do this?"

Sirius went through the conversation step by step.

"Then he called me a mudblood and …" Sirius stopped talking. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"He said some really mean things about my mum. " Dumbledore's face instantly clouded over. 

"and what did he say?"

"He said she was a filthy heartless creature and that she didn't die, she left because I was half blood." Dumbledore looked very mad indeed.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to find Mr. Snape and bring him here? I would like to have a word with him." James nodded and he and Remus left the room.

"Mr. Black, please lay down and don't worry. You'll be alright. I see you have a letter. Why don't you open it?"

He crossed the room to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

Sirius studied the letter in his hands. The name on the front, his name, was in his dad hand writing.

__

Dear Siri,

He smiled at his father's use of his old nickname. Only his family ever called him that. 

__

Hope you're feeling better. When I got the letter from Albus, I was worried. He said_ you were missing after a detention. Let me ask you one thing. What on earth did you do this time?_

Sirius smiled. His father loved the letters home. He said they made him laugh.

__

It's so quiet here without you and your sister running around breaking things and making all that noise. Addi wrote to me yesterday. She loves school. I told her you do to. She said you sent her a howler. That wasn't very nice. But she said all her class mates loved it and they want to know how you did it. I wish I could have seen their faces when she answered "Magic."

Well, I gotta go. My dinner is burning and since I don't have any of your magic I actually have to get up. I love you.

Dad

Sirius settled back. He loved to hear from his father. He was so young and happy all the time. Sometimes though, at dinner or sometimes at Christmas, Sirius would catch him looking at him with tears in his eyes. He knew he looked like his dead mother. He knew his father had loved his mother very much and vice versa. Everyone told him "You look like your mother." Addi looked like their father. You could have never known they were twins. Sirius wished he could see his mother, one more time. She had died when he was only a baby. Just a few days old. She had been killed by..

No Sirius. Don't go there. Don't think about that now. Sirius scolded himself. 

Voices in the hall pulled him back to the present.

James and Remus waked to their potions classroom, to bring Snape back. They grinned as they enter.

The Potions master, Professor Beaker glared at them.

"You're late."

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore want to see Snape at once. We're to take him there." Beaker glared, but everyone knew he would never go against Dumbledore. He waved his wand and Snape got up to follow them. 

No one said anything on the way back up to the hospital wing.

When they got there Dumbledore was talking to a very grumpy looking Sirius. The squirrel boy looked more like a boy with very large cheeks and a bushy tail now.

Dumbledore looked up when they came in "Ah, Mr. Snape. Thank you for coming. Now Mr. Black here seems to think you pushed him down the stairs last night. Is this true?" 

Snape looked at his feet and kicked a little ball of dust that was floating on the ground. James, Remus, Peter and Dumbledore looked at him expectantly. 

" I didn't push him." Snape said finally.

"Ha!" Sirius laughed.

" he fell. I didn't push him. It was his fault for falling down those stairs." Snape glared at Sirius.

"Oh yeah, I was just waiting for you to shove me so I could fall down a flight of stairs and brake my leg. I wanted to fall. God, Snape next thing you know, you're gonna be blaming the builders of Hogwarts because they put those steps there."

Snape scowled. "You have no proof."

Remus had always thought it odd the way Sirius's parents had chosen to name him. His two name contradicted each other. Sirius, the Dog Star, was the brightest star in the sky. And Sirius was very much like a dog in many ways. He had a fierce loyalty to the people he loved and trusted. Not many people could say that Sirius Black really trusted them. He loved to play and almost never took anything seriously. The only thing he never joked about was Remus's "condition." Or the fact that he was a werewolf. He had hidden it from his friends for the first terms. But they had found out and in fact it was Sirius who insisted they weren't going to stop being his friends "just for a little thing like that." His name fit him very well. He was always happy and bright and shining just like his star. But he could also fit his last name too. Black, a darkness that settles over you and no matter what it won' t leave. When Sirius was mad his dark features made him look all the fiercer. It was this name now that suited Sirius. 

"You just said it." Sirius told him.

"You said I pushed you. Like I wanted you to get hurt. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. You need to learn your place, mudblood." 

Sirius started to get out of bed, but was held back down by James. Before James could react, Sirius yanked out his wand._" Rictusempra!"_

Snape doubled over laughing. 

Dumbledore waved his wand and Snape was released. 

" Mr. Snape you will have three detentions. And fifty points from Slytherin."

"But"

"No buts. Report to Professor Tralawny tonight at seven."

"Yes Professor." Snape mumbled.

" Now go back to class." Snape sent another glare at Sirius and James, then left. 

If looks could kill, those boys would be lying in their grave.

Dumbledore sighed and turned back to the boys. Sirius was watching him with his big dark brown eyes. Dumbledore shivered involuntarily. Those eyes. They held so much pain. They were so familiar. They were his wife's eyes. His daughters eyes. And now his grandson's eyes. They stared at him as if he knew all there was to know. And yet they begged him for answers. They shook him to the core.

"Get some rest Mr. Black. " then he turned and left the room, leaving before he broke his promise to himself and to his grandson.

Sirius watched Dumbledore leave, feeling a strange longing to call out to him to stop. He shook it off.

A week later Madam Pomfrey all but threw Sirius out His wounds had healed and he was so anxious to leave she caught him sneaking out every night. 

"Go back to class. Go pull pranks. Just don't come back here anytime soon!" She yelled.

He grinned and ran up to join his friends in the common room. They had some planning to do.

BOOM! The explosion shook the potions room. Potion went everywhere. 

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were laughing hysterically at the sight of Snape's shrinking head. His voice, yelling words that no first year should hear, was growing smaller and squeakier. When Professor Beaker managed to get him back to his normal shape the first words out of his mouth were

"POTTER! BLACK!"

"And so the endless cycle continuities." Sirius whimpered to James. He laughed. Things were back to normal in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
